


Rainbow Realizations

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pride Parades, Supportive Magnus Bane, honestly one of my favorite tags ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: ***Sequel to Vivid Preparations*** can be read alone though!
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Rainbow Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!! I hope you all feel loved and accepted within your community! 
> 
> Come and talk to me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me smile so leave them if you’re willing :)

"I believe it's on fourth street." Magnus babbles to himself as they walk with the crowd. Alec keeps his eyes trained on all the people walking around him, while also keeping a close hold on Magnus' arm.

Magnus can feel the tension radiating off his Shadowhunter's body; it's almost as if their touch is causing Magnus to feel a bit of his own. 

"Alexander, I understand this is overwhelming, so if you want to stop for a moment it's fine."

"No-" He stumbles a bit as a couple runs by him and then regains his balance. "I'm fine. I just want to get where we need to be." 

"We are! Take a look darling" with a grand sweep of his hand, he motions to the seemingly millions of people, booths, and noises all around the both of them. 

"Uhh, this is it? We just stand around and watch people act gay?" Magnus snorts and pulls Alec closer, kissing his jaw line carefully to avoid smearing his makeup. 

"No, we're going to walk around and mingle with people, while acting gay ourselves." Reluctantly, Alec moves with the crowd once more, eyes wide, clinging to Magnus. 

"Is this how gay people act? If it is then count me out. I'm going home." Magnus smirks but then realizing what Alec said, he takes ahold of Alec's shirt and pulls him closer. 

"Please don't leave! We've barely explored. Just give me five more minutes, you'll get relaxed soon.” 

"These people are too happy! They're too gay! They're happy gay people, which is such an oxymoron but it's really not.” 

"It's actually not an oxymoron, love." Magnus chuckles at Alec's explanation. 

"Seriously? That's the only thing you got from that? That it's not an oxymoron? And here you are scolding me on the terminology." Alec huffs at Magnus but isn't too upset, only overstimulated. 

"Let's sit for a moment." Magnus pulls Alec to a bench that's a few yards away from the main celebration. "I'll get you some food." Alec perks up at that; the best way to get Alec interested is food. 

"Any preferences darling?" He asks as he digs in his pocket for the cash he stashed for this very situation. 

"Surprise me." Magnus is shocked himself to turn around and see Alec smiling at him, seemingly more interested in the party happening in front of him. 

"I'll be back in a few Alexander." He pecks him on the lips gently before winking and wandering off to a soft pretzel and funnel cake stand. He decides on a soft pretzel for Alec and a funnel cake for himself, he always finds the sweet treat one of his favorites. 

With the snacks in his hand he walks back to find Alec talking with a lesbian couple who sat down on the bench next to him. 

"So are you by yourself on this fine afternoon?" The girl sitting closest to him asks, linking hands with her girlfriend. 

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend. He just went to find me some food." Magnus' heart soars as he watches Alec get more comfortable with his surroundings. 

"I'm the said boyfriend." Magnus walks up and smiles warmly at the couple, before handing Alec the food he promised. 

Alec rips off a piece of the pretzel and eats it like he hasn't seen food in a year, and frankly, he probably hasn't seen this kind of food considering he eats plants all the time to keep his "Shadowhunter muscles strong" 

"Are you enjoying yourself a bit more?" Magnus questions, handing Alec the funnel cake so he can try some of that. Alec nods and smiles at him, mouth full of funnel cake which melts Magnus' heart. 

"I'm glad you are." They both share a peaceful silence, occasionally trading snacks.

"Can we walk around some more Magnus?" Magnus nods and pulls the Shadowhunter off the bench playfully, entwining their arms and heading to the main area once more for round two. 

Honestly, once Alec got over the overexcitement, his curiosity took over and now all he wants to do is explore this supportive place that doesn't hold judgements against anyone. And that says a lot to Alec, because he's never seen such an open area. 

Shadowhunters don't experience such a thing as support, and even if they're lucky they receive minimal support, like how Jace and Izzy supported Alec while the rest of the world didn't. 

Granted, there are some very interesting looking people that walk by, but Alec doesn't pay much mind to them because they are here to be loved and be prideful over themselves the same way Alec is.

Alec glances over at Magnus, at his wonderful magical boyfriend, and his smile at that one moment could have lit up New York City alone. Magnus feels his Shadowhunter's eyes on him so he turns and meets his gaze. 

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's weird to think that...I'm...gay..." The word sounds foreign coming out of his mouth, even though he know what it means and has heard it several times. 

Magnus blinks in surprise; this is the first time Alec's admitted that he's gay. Obviously it's apparent he is, but for Alec to say so himself that's making huge strides towards being comfortable with his sexuality, which is something Magnus would go to the ends of the Earth for. 

"I'm so proud of you, love." He wraps his arms around Alec and nuzzles his neck, paying no mind to the bustle and hustle of the people around them.

"What? Saying I'm gay? By the Angel it's so weird saying that." Magnus laughs in Alec's neck, squeezing Alec tighter. 

"It doesn't matter if it seems weird, the main thing I'm worried about is you thinking you're weird, which is definitely not true." 

"I'm not weird, but that's not out of the cards for some of these other people." Alec motions around him, which causes them both to burst out laughing. Of course Alec wouldn't be the one to call out other people because of their differences, but it's hilarious to think he would, considering he's gay himself. 

"Hey strangers!" They both turn around to see Andrew Underhill and his boyfriend Lorenzo Rey attempting to claw through the crowd of people to get to them. 

"Hey guys!" Alec says, while Magnus smiles at the couple. "You want to walk around with us? We haven't even begun walking this way, and we're not even one mile in the festivities!" 

Alec and Underhill walk together while Magnus and Lorenzo stay behind, amusingly watching their boyfriends keep their eyes trained on every single new booth, color, and person who saunters by. 

Magnus and Lorenzo have had experience with this sort of thing, so they stand behind and watch their lovers, hoping to receive the same reaction they got from all of this centuries ago. Admittedly, Pride was much more taboo back then, but that didn't mean a small party didn't take place in big towns. 

"This is pretty cool!" Underhill says, looking behind him to see Lorenzo give him a thumbs-up and a soft smile. 

"Yeah...it is!" Alec replies, for once dropping the formalities, the Shadowhunter roles they play, and the Shadow-world in general, and they just exist with these mundanes who at the moment, are exactly the same as Alec and Underhill. 

For once Alec can relax, finally relax, knowing he's welcomed, accepted, and loved being who he is, if only for a few hours at a Pride celebration.

"Mark your calendar next year, Magnus! I'm not missing this again!" He turns to glance back at Magnus, and Magnus returns the gaze with such a face full of love it's a wonder he didn't just plop down on one knee right then and there and marry this man forever. 

Yep, they'll definitely be coming back next year.


End file.
